Personal Holiday
by Rivulet027
Summary: It's Jubilee's eighteenth birthday. She doesn't think that it's too much to ask that Bobby get up and celebrate with her, even if it's early in the morning. Gen.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.

A/N: Written for bewize for as part of the Purim gifts challenge.

Personal Holiday:

Holidays for Jubilee were a day to sleep in. They were meant to be celebrated, but part of the celebration, to her, was that the world wasn't ending and there was no training session so she got to sleep in. Her birthday was the only exception. A birthday was particularly special because it was an entire day dedicated to her, every moment of that had to be enjoyed.

The problem with this birthday was that Logan wasn't arriving till mid-afternoon and Paige was going to help her set up her party, but that meant Paige wasn't here yet.

It was five thirty in the morning on the day of her eighteenth birthday and Jubilee didn't have anyone to celebrate it with.

She knew she could go down to the kitchen and likely find someone, but it would be hit or miss if that would be a person she wanted to see. She needed to decide on someone and wake them up.

This in mind she put on the incredible birthday outfit she'd bought the week before. Her tastes had matured since her fifteenth birthday when the outfit she'd selected made Angelo tell her she looked like an overly proud yellow power ranger. Instead she had a pair of yellow skinny jeans, pretty purple tank top (because Piotr had explained about color wheels and purple went with yellow) and a yellow cardigan. She looked awesome, hot, amazing and maybe a bit overzealous on the yellow, but it was her birthday and her favorite color!

By the time she was ready to leave her room it was six o'clock so really Bobby was going to have no reason to complain, they got up early than this for training. Still she relished sneaking into his room and taking a running leap onto him. She laughed as he woke up yelling and tried to wrestle her off of him. They almost tumbled off the bed.

"Wha? Who?" Bobby finally registered.

"It's my birthday! Entertain me!" she demanded.

Bobby twisted, flopped and wrapped an arm around her until she was cuddled up to him. He yawned against her neck and told her, "Five more minutes."

"You should already be startled into an adrenaline rush of awakeness!"

"Five more minutes," Bobby grumbled at her, "and you can have anything you want."

Jubilee smirked and stilled as she thought about the possibilities. She tilted her head and regarded Bobby's clock, squirmed in his grip and then determined that she'd wait, patiently.

Five minutes was a really long time.

Long enough that Bobby's breath evened back out.

Jubilee turned to regard him. She frowned at him, "This isn't the least bit entertaining."

She pouted when Bobby didn't even respond.

Shaking Bobby she told him, "I'm eighteen! This is a monumental occasion that you need to wake up and recognize!"

"It hasn't been five minutes."

"It so has and besides you promised me everything."

"I did not," Bobby grumbled, "And why are you in my bed when I'm practically naked."

"You have boxers on," Jubilee pointed out, "Your first uniform was less than that."

Bobby blew out a frustrated huff at her.

"You also need to brush your teeth."

"Maybe I'll just breathe on you heavily and you'll go away," Bobby threatened.

Jubilee jostled Bobby again, "Entertain me minion!"

Bobby's eyes flew open, "Minion."

"You're officially my birthday minion" she informed him gleefully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, think of the fun we could have," she tempted.

Bobby grinned. She grinned back, right up until Bobby tried digging his fingers into her sides.

"There are no birthday tickles!"

"Spankings?"

Jubilee blinked.

"Are there birthday spankings?"

"Only if you want Logan to kill you."

Bobby laughed, "But as your minion I might be required to give them and besides you'd beat me up before he'd even get a chance."

"I could let him have what would be left of you," she teased back.

This caused Bobby to laugh again as he ran a hand down his face and sighed, "Can we at least spend the first hour of your birthday dozing?"

"There is mischief to be had!"

"I know," Bobby told her, "But it's early and I like sleeping in when Scott lets me."

"I can't miss a minute of my birthday!"

"You won't," Bobby reasoned.

Jubilee's eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you birthday cuddles," Bobby offered.

As Jubilee considered this, Bobby rearranged the covers so that they weren't a tangled mess and pulled her close. She snuggled down, it really was cozy and she did like sleeping in and Bobby was comfortable.

"An hour," she told him drowsily.

Bobby's arm tightened around her and he kissed her forehead as she let herself drift back into sleep, "Happy birthday."

Sleeping in was always a good holiday tradition anyway.


End file.
